Exitium
by Elliot-Janus
Summary: Learning that you were a reincarnation of the Goddess of Wisdom wasn't a great news for Hermione Granger. Especially if she's being targeted by you-know-who. She almost forgot, she made a pact with the Malfoy scion. Now Hermione, you shouldn't have been curious. Didn't you know? Curiosity killed the cat. EWE. Voldemort wins AU!


_Known to the lot of Athens, the Goddess of Wisdom and War strives to bring peace to her city. After all, she was tasked for protecting civilized life, she was the Goddess of the City._

 _She was believed to be unstoppable._

 _ **Act 1: The Aegis**_

 **Longbottom Manor**

 **December 12, 2000**

The war made a toll to her body, Hermione thought as she counted the scars she got after her capture. Bellatrix's Crucio was still effective as the unintentional trembling continued within her arm. She cited another scratch on her thighs from Greyback. If it weren't for Luna's patronus, she would've been lost to their new headquarters. Hermione Granger sighed as she shed her muddied clothes and gently opened the faucet of the tub, the water continuously flowing making a rippling sound. The mirror reflected a broken and tired heroine. Unconsciously, she traced the markings on her forearm. It was a reminder of what she became. Couldn't sleep at night without the knowledge that she craves to achieve.

Their battle started right after the killing curse got Harry. While watching the anti-climactic victory, she was dead struck. Unable to move as if she was caught by a binding charm. Every wizards and witches stopped moving. Duels came in to halt so as The-Boy-Who-Lived's body. Nothing hurts more than a promise that was broken. The monster never forget to give the favor. He wasn't contented as Voldemort ordered his growing number to cast the killing curse to every Order member they can see. It was that Hermione learned how the conductor orchestrated his masterpiece.

She was almost struck by an unforgivable if it weren't for Dean who hauled her with their emergency portkey. It was like watching yourself struggling, soul unattached to the body. Hermione trashed and wailed. She sobbed as they were sent to muggle London, near her old childhood house. The witch's mind replayed the pitying looks sent by the surviving Order members. Somehow, that created something shallow within her. An illusion made by her frightened mind.

The water continued to run as she calmly placed her feet to the bath tub. She splayed herself inside and took the calmness of the room to think. They were a small group now. Leaded by Neville, who seemed to be changed by the war. He was their new appointed leader and she knows the burden placed to him was unintentional. Stupid bloody divination and their idiotic ideals. They like to victimised poor children and sent them to war.

As she relaxed, she heard the banging outside her bathroom's door.

"Hermione! Open the bloody door for Godric's sake!"

Her taut and high-pitched voice was in par with the Weasley Matriarch and the witch thought it was too familiar. Hermione could guess that the ginger haired noticed the charms and wards in her room. That was the obvious thing to do while struggling for your life. At the same time, her door was blasted into pieces by a reducto spell that was casted by none other than Ginevra Weasley.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten you into trouble again, 'Mione? Obviously, you haven't thought to tell me your plans as you seem to know what's best for me. So go on. Explain to me why you are seen outside the headquarters' ward with bruises all over your body."

They made a staring contest with each other before Hermione gave in to the red-haired witch.

"Ginny," she winced while moving into a sitting position inside the tub. "Please understand that I can't risk the safety of the Order. We wouldn't know if there'll be a snake among us. I have to be the bait or else the mission will be a disaster. I thought Zabini told you that."

At the mention of the Slytherin, the youngest daughter of the Weasley blushed.

"Well, it's not like he was supposed to tell everything you planned in your daily meetings. It's not his duty and I don't pry on his own matters. Anyway, what happened after that?"

She looked straight to Ginny's eyes, searching for any wavering thoughts but found none. Getting her resolve back, the Gryffindor exhaled loudly.

"I was exploited by Mundungus, who happened to be a spy for a while. Not that I haven't suspected him. I told Neville about his movements but you know how he's so unapproachable this days. Anyway, it wasn't Greyback in the Knockturn Alley but Dolohov himself. After that, he took me in the Malfoy Manor and brought me to Bellatrix."

At the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange, she almost shudder. Gryffindor she may, she cannot help the fear etched within her mind while being captured. It's just that, ever since the war, Hermione had a hard time being her old self. At these dark times, she can't be comfortable and ready. She have to sacrifice something to make herself braver.

"..earth to Hermione! Hello! Honestly, you've been affected by this war that you chooses to zone out even in our conversations."

She detected an amuse tone in Ginny's tirade but she can't help but smile sadly. For the umpteenth time, the bushy haired witch closed her eyes. She haven't said everything.

"I know Ginny. I just want to be normal again. The curse must've been starting to get inside my mind."

Without knowing, tears began to fall on her eyes.

"I know 'Mione. I know you have to protect us. It's just that you worry me too much and you know that I'm always here. That I'm your friend and your support. I know you can find a way to lift the curse. You're the brightest witch of our age, right?"

Her words filled with heaviness and anxiety; it didn't lifted her spirit and made her anxious even more. But, seeing Ginny trying to build up her broken pieces, she thought of the events. _Harry_ , she started, _I can't fill_ _your empty space_.

 **Hogwarts**

 **August, 1998**

Minerva Mcgonagall continued to pace back and forth within the Head Mistress' chamber. She tried to study the events and found it extremely difficult to patch. It was impossible. She should've seen it coming. The child was considered to be the Brightest Witch of Her Generation yet they didn't bother to know the details.

So as she found the strange markings after her collapse in the Order meeting did she found a hint. Now, if she remember correctly, it was Greek that was carved in her forearm. But it cannot be.

Without knowing, someone bursted out of the fireplace. It coughed first before addressing the Head Mistress.

"Professor Mcgonagall."

It was Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, covered with ashes and mud. As she was instructed to sit down, she continued to speak.

"The aurors confirmed it. She was cursed."

Mcgonagall let out a sigh and massage her forehead. Albus Dumbledore loves to play with his pawns.

"How's her condition?"

Tonks tiredly examined the animagus' expression before explaining to her the sudden visit.

"The healers manage to put her in a magically induced coma. Her heritage might've made the curse take slowly. But one thing is for sure. She would die slowly and painfully."

Mcgonagall left out a strained sob as she felt worry washed her. The poor witch. No one can't know this, she decided.

"Mrs. Lupin, try to disclose this to her only. Otherwise someone will take advantage of what happened. And while you're at it, could you examine the Library again? It wouldn't do us any good if someone found out and try to research it."

A house-elf appeared and served them some Earl Grey tea. For once, they were silenced with both worry and empathy.

"She would've researched it, you know professor?"

Mcgonagall nodded stiffly and tried to think. Zeus help his favored daughter. She needed his outmost support.

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **September, 1998**

They were captured. With Ron Weasley dead and stopped breathing, it was a good idea to let the only living one third of the golden trio to suffer in the hands of the Death Eaters. She was kept inside the dungeon, assaulted with legilimecy by the Dark Lord himself and he wasn't kind enough to be gentle.

Some days she was refrained from food rations but she didn't mind. It was rather that than having to see the leering looks of the older Death Eaters. Within her, lies the Gryffindor courage so she always sacrificed something for others. But these days, she thinks of it as a retribution for Harry and Ron. For being the coward of the trio.

Today, she was stripped bare in the halls of the manor, completely soaked by her own sweat. She observed every single Death Eaters in the hall. She was showered with their harsh words and was given a silent crucio. She proceeded to look at the Malfoys, minus their son, who was huddled together. Cowards, she thought.

"Today," Voldemort started. "We gather to feast on the victory of slaying Harry Potter and his sidekick. And now, the disgrace in the Wizarding World has been captured! What would be the best thing to do to this Mudblood? Because giving her a quick death she doesn't deserve will make us merciful. And we are beyond that, aren't we?"

Hermione heard the shrieking of Bellatrix as she suggested the torture curse but was ignored by the Dark Lord himself. He then gestured for the young Malfoy who wore a blank face as if he was nothing but a mere servant to his master. He was still the same prat who has his hair sleek back and wore the onyx robes he always clothed himself with. His grey eyes though, they were dead and unreadable.

"Why don't you try it, young Malfoy? I heard that she had bested you in every aspect of Hogwarts. But I believe the old fool Dumbledore just favored his House."

The muggle-born witch sensed that he doesn't dare to speak but he unexpectedly talked. Gods, it felt as if a bucket of ice was poured through her. Even if his face didn't changed, his demeanour did. His voice echoed through out the room.

"I'd like to suggest something, My Lord." he suggested, arms beginning to fold in his chest. "If I could successfully bend her will, I'd like to take her as a pet."

The Dark Lord examined him closely as he slowly slithered to see his intentions. Malfoy was unnerved and didn't speak. Hermione noted that he was unblinking, probably nervous about the Dark Lord. When he found none, Tom Riddle cackled menacingly.

"A Slytherin through and through. Yes you are, young Malfoy."

He walked towards her with a sneer before tilting her head. His face was a monstrous disaster and she knows he's going slither again in her mind. She tried to build up her occulemence walls but he kept tearing it down. Finally, as of he was satisfied, the Dark Lord release her from his hold.

"She's yours to break, young Malfoy."

G

 ** _Author's Note_** : I'd like to give my thanks to the lovely aru-dight 'cause without her encouragement, I wouldn't make this multichapter. I'll try to get this done as much as possible. Also, the whole story will be in EWE form as that was my plan from the start. That's all lovelies. Forgive me for the errors as English isn't my first language. This is also unbeta'ed.


End file.
